User talk:Pingali Moi/2
Hi, this is my new talk. See the archive here. PTOM I don't care. The list is fine if you ask me.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) SLED RACING! Hi, when is the tobbagan sled racing track gonna be out??? Hi! Well hmm? check out my news on the top of my user page... or else...--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 03:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Why?! Do you continue to delete what i edit?? I want to be a Rollback, but with what you are doing is hurting it =(--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 04:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Umm? Can you help me? How do you get your total main edits? is it Main Edits and Archive Edits combined?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 04:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Toboggan look at my userpage, it isnt a toboggan glitch, i think its a sled racing glitch.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:56, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re:POTM Well Sharkbate shouldn't have made it then either. ~~Bluehero~~ Sysop Im now a sysop! :D get on shoutbox--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I can meet What server do you want to meet on? Well... It's a long story but here goes... This guy makes an account called ACPguy, and vandalises Explorer's page. He does it multiple times, even after I was reverting it. Then I got annoyed and yelled at him. He then vandalised my page. An administrator found out and blocked him. But the idiot thought that I'' blocked him (Which I would've anyway, but I can't :-( ). When unblocked, he made another account called I Hate that Gay Queer Alxeedo. He then vandalised my page again, replaced with a VERY innapropriate and threatening hate letter. He also moved my page to "A Hate Letter Against Alxeedo". Thankfully, both of his accounts were blocked forever. Galactic Empire moved his page to what most people call him by, '''Alxeedo Spammer'. Both his pages were Str00delized and he was even put on the Wall of Shame. But it wasn't over. He made ANOTHER account, called SanityOne. This time he came on the Shout Box and harassed me. And he was blocked again. This is his page on the Fanon. Well, that's the story. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 01:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) 100 I have now reached 100 main edits so if you could change your vote for me being a rollback... ~Brendan7195 Evil Ben He's evil because he swore repeatedly at Yorkielvr (see Ratonbat's talk), and has been mean to every user, in addition to using sockpuppets to vandalize.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Congradulations! I'm Your Buddy! Hello Pingali Moi! Thanks to the efforts of Alxeedo111, now I will add you on my buddy list on my user page! Congrats! Chill57181 15:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop Hat Pop is a great user, Shark don't put her on the fame because she is his best friend. --Staffan15 is my name, and editing and Club Penguin is my game. [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 14:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Hat Pop Yes, you is a great user, but ask a bureaucrat to add you. --Staffan15 is my name, and editing and Club Penguin is my game. [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 13:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Pingali Moi! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ur happy? Are u happy, matal came back!! Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 22:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ps: Wanna join my geronimo stilton wikia: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com/wiki/Geronimo_Stilton_Wiki 100 Main edits! I now have 100 main edits so can you please change your vote on me becoming a rollback. Thanks--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 17:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! B-crat? hat´s a b-crat? i dnt know, she was promoted to sysop, like a month ago!--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 10:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, Wikia Staff made it so bureaucrats cannot be made anymore...Hat Pop was promoted by TS because she put her wikia life on the line. So did I...making me assistant webmaster. For some reason, she was the last one promoted! I have a photo of trying to make Staffan15 one, but is wouldn't let me! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends'! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Roolback! Please help me become a rollback by visiting this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 I Hope I Get Your Vote! Also put this happy fellow on your page if you vote for me! [[User:iamred|''IamredRules]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! Party Hi, can you come to my Out Of School Party? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 21:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) PARTIES I may have quit the wiki but my parties are still going on to sighn up click here! [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Here Here is an award for being awesome: Sure25 TALK 18:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC)